Nothing Lasts Forever
by angel1220
Summary: She was always alone. She wanted to be alone. Then she met Daryl. *slash one shot* Daryl/OFC


**Disclaimer: **I do not know, own, ect. anything having to do with The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon, or Norman Reedus. If I owned Norman, you'd never see us again. ;) Loosely based on the song Nothing Lasts Forever by Natalia Kills *R & R If you would be so kind. I'm on Tumblr as well and take requests- saintsugarcyanide*

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

Doing my best, surviving day to day, my only companion is myself in this world that is now completely fucked. I've been on my own for most of my life anyway, so why should I care? The visits from Daryl are lovely though, I must admit. Running into him back at that lake was a good thing. He brings me supplies and I give him someone to talk to, even if he doesn't talk a whole hell of a lot. I think he likes me but for some reason this complete badass of a man is shy. Kind of cute actually. Know what else is cute? His smile. I've only seen it a few times and he usually looks away but I like it. I like a lot about him. His cropped brown hair, his blue eyes that are like some kind of crystal, those eyes man, they trap me in his gaze all the time. And his body! I was never much for lusting after a man but those deep brown, tanned, muscular arms alone give me some lovely things to think about late at night when I...get lonely. I love seeing him on that motorcycle of his. Well, it's his brother's actually but I doubt his brother looks as good on it as he does. Gripping the apehanger handlebars as he pulls up in his shades to meet me in this field, looking too cool for words.

Thing about Daryl Dixon though is he appears to have all his shit together, to be "Zen" as he puts it. But I think there is more going on under the surface. Layer upon layer of things. He should be here soon. This grass feels lovely on my bare back. Hot day today, had to go with my bikini top and cut offs. I wonder if he would ever make a move on me. Nah, not on his own. Should I or would it get too weird? I see him looking at me that certain way. I don't want to join his group but I'd rather not lose him just yet. Maybe I'll just flirt more and see what happens. Here he is now.

I don't know why but I love the face he makes when he revs the engine one last time before turning the bike off. Well, would you look at that? Heat got to him too I guess. That sleeveless shirt of his unbuttoned more than usual. Seems his chest is incredibly muscular as well. Smattering of hair on it. Those freckles on his shoulders are sexy. I wonder what it would be like to connect the dots with my tongue? Oh fuck, he probably notices me staring like some pervert. I'm gonna go sit on the bike now. I've always loved a man on a bike. Did he smirk at me? He noticed me looking. Great. This is awkward. Concentrate on the chopper.

"See sumthin' green?"

"Yup. The grass, the trees, ya know, the usual."

"So ya wasn't just starin' at me?"

Shit. Play it cool.

"Whatever Daryl, go on and flatter yourself all you want. Got any supplies for me today or is this visit cause you missed me so damn much?"

"Don't gotta be mean 'bout it, damn. Just visitin' I guess. Less ya need sumthin'."

"I'm always mean to those I enjoy the company of. It's why I'm usually alone. Yeah, I need a T-Bone steak, fresh garden salad, maybe some new Minolos and some expensive designers clothes, a hot bubblebath, and the world to stop being over. Get on that, would ya?"

"Darlin', if I could make all that happen for you I would."

He sounded sad. He called me a cute name. What the fuck? He also sounded serious about it. Was that his way of showing me affection? I wonder how bold I can get...

"Thank you, I know you probably would do it too. I'm good on supplies for a day or two honestly. I really wish for that bath though. Or even a good roll in the hay would do."

"Wouldn't rollin' in hay get ya dirtier?"

He cannot possibly be THAT adorable can he? Or was that sarcasm? I can't figure this man out. Just keep stroking the gas tank lovingly. Is he coming closer to me?

"You're hopeless sometimes, Daryl Dixon."

Breath. On. My. Shoulder. His strong, calloused hand is on my back. Oh God.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't ya?"

His lips are on my shoulder now. This is going to happen isn't it? His kisses are feather light though, maybe he is just being REALLY friendly.

"I'd like to think I know why you are kissing my shoulder now. But turns out you are a mystery, I can't quite figure you out."

His tongue just slid over my collarbone. Pretty sure that was my bikini tie being undone. Oh fuck. He's sucking on my neck now. Biting gently too. His soft perfect lips are on my ear now.

"I'll make it easy fer ya then, babe. I want to take a "roll in the hay" with ya too."

That little shit! He's mocking me. Like I can think when he is suckling my neck like he's a vampire! What are my hands even doing now? I think the handlebar is going to be permanently imprinted in that one hand but my other is definitely slipping backwards to feel his...oh shit, he's hung like a fucking horse! No, no, can't think to reply in my snarky fashion when you moan like that. Right in my damn ear too. Was that a growl? Must turn around. Ah, that's better. Stop looking at me like you could devour me with those goddamn gorgeous eyes of yours. Think, dammit, think. Say something to him already.

"What are you doing?"

I'm such an idiot.

"Kissin' ya."

Yes, yes you are. And damn good at it too. And straddling the bike with me now, hmm? Must admit, if I thought the arms were nice to look at, feeling them around me is even better. He makes me feel so safe. There goes the top. I'm topless, on a bike, with the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on. And now he's going for my breasts. Not sure my nipples have ever been this hard before. Wonder what else that talented tongue can do? Even outside the shorts, his hands are magical too.

"Oh god, Daryl!"

He got off the bike. Why? Did I do something wrong or...ohhhhh. Oh. His body, my lord. I want him inside of me. Now. Why is he taking off my bottoms so slowly?

"Ya know yer beautiful, right?"

There we go. Can we even do this on a bike? Is it going to fall over or something? I'm not exactly well versed when it comes to...yes. His tongue IS as talented elsewhere. Holy fuck. This is it. He's kissing me again. How do his kisses manage to be animalistic yet tender at once? Certainly the biggest I've ever been with. Damn he feels good. Getting quite rough there, . Keep it up please. Can't think anymore...

~The Next Day~

I can't stop thinking about him. In this hellish world, I finally have a bright spot. I don't want to think about this now. I'm a loner. I have to stay that way. I'll think about yesterday instead. He went for hours. On the bike for awhile. It didn't fall over by the way. Learn something new every day. Then on that lush grass. I am getting chills just thinking of his moans and growls as he was thrusting in and out. The look on his face. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He made me dinner after holding me for awhile. Then we made lo...no! Then we fucked again. It was so intense. I guess there is at least one thing left to count on in life now. The primal urges will be taken care of. And I guess when you spend every second with built up fear and rage and sadness, that satisfying those urges makes you feel like a porn star. He always maintained that tenderness he has. But we went wild. He's going to have a lot of explaining to do to his people about those rips on his back. And for the first time since the disaster happened, I'm glad I don't have a good mirror. The compact I have shows I am half black and blue from hickeys. I know I want more though. More of Daryl.

He had to leave shortly before nightfall. I could tell he didn't want to. I didn't really want him to either. I wish he could have held me all night and made love to me in the morning dew. Did I just say made love? Shit. Shit. Shit. Here he comes now. There's that look with the engine rev again. No glasses today. His squint is sweet. He never seems to show emotion other then smoldering...something. Did I expect he'd get here and be all giddy like a schoolgirl? I'd probably get sick if he had. That's not him. I don't want him to ever change. Is he going to say anything or what? Stop just staring at me with such intensity.

"Found stuff in cars earlier. Need anythin' tomorra' when I come by?"

I am smiling like an idiot and can't stop. Same Daryl. He won't change. I'm glad. Because I think I'm in love with him.

THE END


End file.
